Change of Plans
by lunaeclipse12
Summary: This is just a little something I whipped up, have being really tired while making this, tell me if there is any mistakes... :{[)


(A/N I don't own Harry potter, or Hetalia! i was just the one to write it for entertainment purposes)

As Ally made her way past the barrier to platform 9 ¾ , she saw that she wasn't the first like she had hoped. Ally made her way to the ledge, someone had decided to jump her while she was least expecting it.

"Sorry dude, I better watch where I'm going or I might just piss off someone."An american that was wearing a bomber jacket and a pair of glasses accidentally ran into the poor Brit as she was collecting her thoughts.

"Too late." Ally checked the time and it was a minute until the Hogwarts Express came to pick up the new and old students too the school. She stuffed her small book into her large trunk and waited, the train was always on time.

Three people were with the american, a French, a Canadian, and a Prussian. It was hard to tell at first that the was was a Prussian, but when she started ranting about how 'awesome' he was, it became clear to Ally that he could be nothing other than that.

As people flooded the train, Ally found an empty compartment and shoved her trunk into the lower compartment, being too big to go into the overhead one. She sighed and looked as people ran passed the compartment he was sitting in. It had seemed as everyone knew each other as either a friend or a foe.

"Hello aru, anyone in here?" A Chinese man had decided to go into the small compartment that Ally was sitting at. He waved over his Japanese friend and asked to sit with him.

"As long as you don't bother me, I'm completely fine with it." Ally had started rummaging into her trunk and double checked to see if she missed anything from when he went shopping at Diagon Alley.

"Well, my name is Yao Wang, this is my friend Kiku Honda." The Chinese man was watching as Ally grabbed a book named _The Death of the Rose._ Ally sat near the window with her left arm just laying on the seat.

"Pleasure to meet you," Alley stuck out her hand to greet them like a proper woman should.. Always. "My name is Alley Kirkland. This is my first year attending Hogwarts, My brothers have always been blabbering about how cool it was and how the stairways to the Gryffindor actually move." They figured it was a rhetorical question. Ally shut up, thinking that she had already talked too much for the time being and stuffed herself back into the interesting book.

"Plesure to meet you to Ally- san." How the japanese spoke shook Ally a bit because every 'L' that the man had made, turned into an 'R' sound.

"Anyways aru, where did your Ravenclaw scarf go? I thought i gave it back aru?" Yao started pointing to where a scarf would be on the japanese man, but to Yaos' surprise, there wasn't one.

"I accidentally left it home, my parents were russing me to get out of the door onto my train ride to England.

"Well, aru, send an owl to tell then you need it." Yao was now acting a bit grumpy because he couldn't take his friends scarf that had been left. Ally looked at the trees as they passed, the waving of the trees where an indication that this was going to be a stormy night. As the lake passed, some creatures that only Ally could see waved hello from the lake, creatures like Grindylows, or Merpeople. She then decided to go change into her robes, being impossible to do it in there, she found the bathrooms in the back of the train, there small and uncomfortable to people who have claustrophobia.

After she was done she brushed her lock of blonde hair into two pigtails, having that her hair could reach the lower part of her waist. In a sophisticated manner, she walked along the side, occasionally tiping over to the side because the train leaned a little. When Ally reached the compartment she was sitting in a few minutes prior, she then sat down in the same seat, seeing as the day was turning old and the night was getting young.

"'Ello love, how you doin'?" An Australian had walked up into their compartment and was asking the question to Ally, who was burried into a book.

"Huh, Oh, hello, can I help you with anything?" Ally looked up and put her bookmark to the current place she was reading.

"How abou', You, me, date?" The Australian had a band-aid over his nose and was skipping over some important letters in his words. Ally ignored this, for she thought it was just his accent.

"Aiya, just get your frenchie ass out of here!" Yao was holding his panda, keeping it close to his person.

"Sorry, we just met, if i got to know you better i would say yes." An irritated look keeped her face until Kiku surprisingly shoved the aussie out into the hall.

Some girls in the hall laughed as they were going to the snacks cart.

"Would you three like some candy? i got some cauldron cakes, licorice wands, and the best seller Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans!" The old woman waved her hand infront of the candy.

"No thanks aru, i have, " You grabbed a package of brown paper out of his pocket," Fried rice…" Yao looked as if he took one bite from the rice, he would choke to death.

"I would like one please" Ally walked up to the cart and put a few Gallons, pointing to the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Kiku looked at Ally and asked her if he could get a Chocolate Frog. Ally bought one for Kiku and two more for whomever wanted it. Ally swore she saw a fairy trying to get her attention out the window. She ignored this, like the aussie's speech, to keep her from hitting everything in sight. Ally didn't want to act like an improper lady in front of everyone, so she shoved it into the back of her mind.

As Ally was reading, nibbling on one of the frogs, she heard over the loud speaker that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes. She stuffed the extra frog in one of her pockets along with the rest of the Bertie Bott's she shoved her book into one of the smaller compartments of her trunk, the loudspeaker went off again.

**~~Ally's POV~~**

"Could we have every First year get off the train, please don't bring any of your luggage, it would be brought up separately and be placed into your dorms once you are sorted." The mans voice seemed to be very calm though Ally's heart was racing

' _What if I got onto the wrong boat and it lead me somewhere else, what if I decided to go onto one of the thestrals instead?' _Many other thoughts were running through her head and she stood, screaming in her inside_._

"Well, are you going to go Ally-san?" Kiku sighed, as the person he knew nothing about just stood there.

"Oh, sorry! I was… thinking." Ally ran out of the compartment she had been in for the past 3 hours or so and saw as few, very few people walked out of the other compartments and started walking towards the doors.

The man that was bringing everyone to the boats was big, i would of asked him his name, only if he didn't look so old. He yelled "First' years this way!" repetitive, making sure that he had all the first years.

"This is so AWESOME!" Ally turned her head and saw that guy that had ran at her in the train station was right behind her. Ally refrained from punching him in his face and telling him to 'Piss off', instead she grabbed her hand and put it along the middle of the robe. The light ribbon she put around her waist earlier gave her hand a guideline on where to stay.

" Alright' first' years! well, get a partner and get on a boat! two pairs per boat!" The old massive man had yelled before letting the kids ramble on for a little.

"Hey, would you like to partner with me?" A small, quiet voice came behind Ally, "My name is Ame… Alfred! My name is Alfred!" The kid that bumped into her before was named Alfred, apperientally. "_Not accepting would be un women like, then again, he did almost break my nose.'_

"Why aren't you riding with your friends?" I admit I was a little rude, but still **my nose!**

"They don't think i'll get into Gryffindor, so i have to show them my bravery! Besides, Leaving some girl like you to be on a boat full of strangers would be un-hero like!" I almost facepalmed...

"Fine I'll ride with you, as long as you don't push me out the sides, and before you ask, no I don't care if you get into Gryffindor or not." Ally was pretending to hate him, she was actually interested if he got into the 'Famous' house.

"Alright' everyone! Get on the boats before where late for your own sorting!" The man clearly scaring a nearby group.

"Hey, lets get on this one."Alfred pointed to a boat that was numbered a clear white 15 on the bottom of the ridge.

"Alright, lets hurry before we are left behind, I don't wanna get in trouble." I said, a little worry in my voice, though, it didn't seem to matter at the moment.

As we climbed into the boat, another pair joined us. It was a girl and a man, clearly flirting with him.

"'Ello! See mate, you still wanna go on that date i was mentioning before?" The aussie, from before…. shit.

"No, thanks for the offering though." My cheeks where bushing with pink, and my make-up bag is still in the trunk, unused. I could tell the girl next to him was jealous of me and wanted the aussie to ask her out. I made a glare that looked like i was saying '_Get off my case Aussie'_.

The girl paying attention to me saw i meant no harm to their relationship and started hugging his arm again. It looked as if she wanted to sit there and hug him forever. I of course rolled my eyes and started to giggle at them and the girl started giggling soon after.

"Dude, what has gotten into you?" Alfred looked at me like I was a weirdo, and frankly, I am.

"Hey, my name is Ally, what's yours?"

The girl stared at me, like knowing nothing of what is going on, she then snapped back to attention and gave me her name, finally. " Hello, my name is Amelia, you can call my Amy though. I trust you." I of course said thank you and we sat there for a few seconds in silence until…

"Hey dude! I had no idea your name was Ally! Dude its such a cool name!" I made him sit down so he wouldn't tim the boat over.

" He is such an idiot Ally, he is going to rot your brain if you do!" One of my mermaid friends from back home must have swam here, somehow. Amelia and the fred must have freaked out when they saw it leaning over the edge of the boat we were in.

" Is not." I simply said and they all started freaking out even more for no apparent reason.

"Dude.. That is just creepy, you're speaking in another language, and it seems to understand you.. Wtf." Alfred then decided that I was too creepy to look at. So, i swore at him in mermish.

"Goodbye lillianth." I spoke in mermish again and the mermaid that was called Lillianth swam off.

**~~End Chapter 1~~**


End file.
